¡Me gustas!
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Rin le confesaba a Hanayo aquellas dos palabras pero la pobre chica arroz huía dejando a la chica gato algo deprimida... Pero, si se quedaba sentada nada se resolvería... Escrito el 1 de noviembre por el cumpleaños de Rin


-¡Me gustas Kayochin!- Exclamó la chica de cabello naranja de ojos verde lima mientras la joven de cabello castaño algo verdoso, ojos morados como suaves mejillas se quedó en silencio mientras que un pequeño rubor le traicionaba en su rostro.

Rin estaba con una cara de determinación y estando en las mismas como su amiga, estaba temblando y sus latidos que procesaba la sangre desde su corazón estaban a mil por hora pero no era una excusa para que se doblegara a lo que apretó un puño como si esperara la respuesta de Hanayo pero nada, de hecho ambas quedaron extrañadas.

La castaña no sabía como reaccionar ni tampoco responder, la pelinaranja por otro lado no sabía ni que agregar o decir. Era un asunto bastante extraño para ambas chicas de primer año de hecho nunca se esperaban o pensaban cruzar esa línea que definía ese aspecto de pasar de una amistad a una relación amorosa.

-Bueno… Esto… Yo… Nya- La chica gato con una sonrisita tonta se rascaba el cuello mientras trataba de buscar la oración, quizás la más lógica frase con tal de intentar aclarar el asunto.

Hanayo estaba sin habla pues no sabía como decir ante eso pero la única respuesta que dio fue un fuerte manotazo sobre la cara y emprender la huída dejando a su amiga en el suelo como frustrada, mientras tanto la pobre chica comenzó a correr de manera algo torpe hacia su casa donde abrió y cerró la puerta de entrada en menos de nada, no saludó y se fue de volada hacia su cuarto y se encerró allá.

La chica arroz estaba en contra de la puerta mientras aferraba sus manos contra la textura de madera, estaba sin decir nada mientras estaba lidiando con una cara roja y caliente mientras su corazón estaba como si tuviera un paro cardiaco.

"Me dijo que le gusto… Debe ser una broma", Ella se negaba a creerlo, en serio no lo pensaba…

(…)

Al día siguiente en la escuela, exactamente cuando timbraron al final de clases, Hanayo había salido directo en su casa cuando de pronto se topó con Honoka y Kotori, la peligris comenzó a indagar de manera decente a su kouhai

-Hanayo-chan, ¿Acaso te peleaste con Rin-chan?

-¿Ah?- Alzó una ceja- ¿Por qué lo dices senpai?

-Bueno, porque…

-Has evitado a Rin-chan esta mañana durante los ensayos- Respondió la líder de las musas haciendo referencia a un suceso de esta mañana donde Rin siempre iba a saludar a su amiga de la infancia pero ésta la evitaba, en la entrada, en el salón, en la sala club, en los entrenamientos.

En todos lados evitaba a la chica gato a lo cual se maldecía por ser tan obvia

-No realmente…

-Qué raro, pensé que estaban peleadas- En ese instante las dos chicas de segundo año se echaron una mirada quizás algo cómplice pero no del todo, más bien una de pesar como si a su amiga le pasaba algo malo o triste, como si pasara por un pequeño mal momento

-Hanayo-chan… Esto

-¿Sabías qué pasó después de que le negaste una carta a Rin en la fiesta de Halloween?- Indagó Honoka mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de su kouhai – Según lo que me dijeron Umi-chan y Nozomi-chan es que…

Hanayo se llevó la triste dicha de lo que pasaba con su pobre amiga… La chica gato conocida por ser alguien alegre como himperactiva e idiota de buena manera ahora afrontaba una simple depresión pues no tenía ideas para una letra o no mostraba mayor interés aunque sea por una actividad que le gustaba… No hacía nada que le gustaba ni nada la llenaba… Ella se sentía tan culpable.

(…)

De nueva cuenta una vez más se encontró con la chica gato la cual estaba conversando con Maki, en menos de nada cuando la divisó en una fracción de segundos, la chica emprendió la huida mientras la chica gato intentaba al menos solo saludarla. La pobre pelinaranja bajó la cabeza con los animos muy bajos mientras Maki ponía su mano en el hombro con tal de apoyarla como en brindarle confianza.

-¡Kayochín!- Saludó la chica gato pero la chica arroz agarró vuelo hacia uno de los pasillos y en eso bajó la cabeza como si sus animos bajaran en niveles como la azúcar

-Rin, ¿Pasa algo malo?- Preguntó la pianista pelirroja mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su amiga que lloraba al estilo anime

-No lo sé…- Solo fue la limitada respuesta de la pelinaranja

Hanayo, mientras tanto bajó las escaleras y paró en un pasillo cercano, se dejó caer de cuclillas mientras su cabeza chocó con la pared, estaba completamente decepcionada de sí misma por no encarar a su amiga desde esta mañana, podía aceptar esa confesión pero no tenía el valor de responder.

"Rayos, lo volví a hacer", pensó… Pareciera que echaba al caño algún buen consejo de Nozomi, alguna frase de animo de Honoka o un regaño de Nico… Lo volvió hacer pero dicen que la tercera es la vencida, la próxima vez debía ser un sí o sí, después de todo su amiga tenía un algo que le gustaba, exactamente desde que era una niña pero su propia inseguridad la evitaba aparte de las típicas dudas de que si lo que hacía era bien o mal, sus familias, sus amistades y otras cosas de siempre.

Una cosa era no rendirse y ser firme ante todo y otra era estar de brazos cruzados dejando que todo fluyera como el agua y sin mover un dedo como no hacer nada al respecto, y no quería lo segundo.

"Esto está muy mal, soy una cobarde"

(…)

Al final de la tarde cuando ya todos estaban yéndose a sus casas, Hanayo respiró hondo y en menos de nada se dirigió a ver a su amiga gatita la cual estaba conversando con Nico y Honoka, al verla en su ropa casual de entrenamiento y la pequeña coleta que se hizo para mostrar su lado femenino decidió contenerse e intentar abrir la boca.

-Rin-chan… ¿Q-quieres que caminemos juntas a casa?

En menos de nada la joven chica de ojos verdes dibujó una sonrisa bastante alegre, quizás más contenta aunque pareciera extraño… Llevaba una depresión de casi dos o tres días y en menos de un minuto ya estaba de vuelta esa gata de ojos verdes, algo que destacaba la chica arroz de su persona.

Esos ojos brillosos lima y esa mirada tierna que uno quisiera acariciarle su cabello o una mejilla de lo adorable que pudieran hacer le daban más motivación para darle una respuesta, no debía dejarse sucumbir ante nada… Debía que darle esa esperada respuesta.

(…)

Las dos chicas tiernas y de azúcar caminaban directo a sus respectivas casas, vivían en el mismo barrio por lo que no tenían complicaciones en saber las direcciones. Eran horas de la noche, las 7 de la noche, recién la noche estaba empezando y ya ambas caminaban sin mirarse por momento.

Hanayo iba a dirigirle la palabra a Rin pero en menos de nada, la pelinaranja tomó de la muñeca y la llevó casi a rastras como si tuviera que reclamarle en algo o exigir una explicación, la chica arroz sentía que su amiga forzaba su muñeca como si le advirtiera que nunca se escaparía.

-¡Espera Rin-chan! ¡Me duele!- Reclamó la amante del arroz-¡No tienes que sujetarme tan fuerte! ¡No me escaparé!

En menos de nada las chicas de primer año se voltearon, Rin de repente hacía una cara de enfado… Algo no muy común en ella pero que tomó sorpresa a Hanayo

-¿Por qué huiste Kayochin?- Preguntó con un tono de enfado

-Este…- Un sonrojo inundaba sus lindas mejillas- Fue una coincidencia

La chica gato en menos de nada calmó su enojo para luego tener una mirada baja, lúgubre como caída. Soltó a su amiga y suspiró como si al final la derrota llegara a ella, se volteó de espaldas mientras que la chica arroz sentía que una vez más lo arruinó por completo.

-Rin-chan…

-Está bien Kayochín… Perdóname por lo que dije

-Rin… Yo…

-Debió haberte sorprendido pero tenía que decírtelo…- Hubo un silencio repentino mientras de cerca se escuchaban los sonidos del tránsito a la calle cercana y alguna patrulla- Kayochín, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre

Hanayo quedó de piedra ante tales palabras dignas de un guión de telenovela

-Quiero estar contigo pero… No se si quieres- El cabello naranja de la chica gato empezaba a moverse levemente como una pluma llevada bajo el suave arrullo del viento- Quería que supieras y que estuvieras conmigo

En menos de nada se volteó con un sonrojo y unos ojos llorosos, eso era para que uno al ver a Rin de esa manera se le partiera el corazón, Hanayo era una viva espectadora de aquello y eso no lo soportaba.

-Muy bien Kayochin, ahora puedes decirme lo que tenías que decir- De pronto las lágrimas le traiciionaron de sus orbes limas, era algo irónico pero todo esto era digno de una telenovela, con esas dudas, esos gestos, esas reacciones, el típico escenario de siempre… De hecho hasta escenas yaoi, yuri y shojos tenían esa similitud

Rin apretaba los puños mientras se sentía morir del dolor y explotar del llanto, su voz se sentía atragantada como si algo apretara su cuello y no le dejase minimo hablar

-No sé… No sé… No puedo adivinar lo que estás pensando ni menos hacerme una idea- En menos de nada comenzó a lloriquear pero debía ser firme como madura-¡Por favor Kayochin! ¡Dime algo!... No te quedes parada…

Hanayo odiaba ver llorar a su gatita, era como ver a un minino destrozado y abandonado en la intemperie, no quería ni debía permitir que ese dolor siguiera su camino… Era un ahora o nunca… De pronto encaró a su amiga con el mismo gesto lloroso y le exclamó a todo pulmón

-¡Rin, lo siento!

-Kayochín

-Rin

Y ambas empezaron a llorar al puro estilo anime, se abrazaron mutuamente mientras las lagrimas de cocodrilo en forma de cascada empezaban a inundar graciosamente sus mejillas de celeste hasta uno al ver ese tipo emotivo ya estaría con el agua al cuello por el enorme acantilado sentimental que formaron.

Finalmente ambas chicas se soltaron y se vieron a los ojos, mutuamente se reían entre ambas… La chica amante del arroz como la chica gato tomaron entre sí sus mejillas mientras sus corazones sincronizaban sus latidos entre sí.

-Rin… Yo quería mantener mis sentimientos en secreto

-Entonces tú…

-Tú también me gustas Rin… Te amo…

En menos de nada la pelinaranja unió en menos de nada sus labios con los de su chica, su amor mientras esta tomaba de manera torpe sus caderas… Era como si todo el tiempo, o bueno los sonidos de los autos al transitar como el entorno nocturno de la pequeña como angosta calle de porte japonés no existiera, solo ellas dos, solo ese sentimiento y ese vínculo a crearse.

Las dos chicas se separaron manteniendo su mutuo contacto visual pero encantador y dulce entre ambas, la chica arroz sonrió algo bajito mientras la chica gato estaba con esa alegría que se le caracterizaba, como si ni hubiera un mañana o bueno… Ya tenía con su Kayochín un mañana en donde tenían asegurada la felicidad garantizada para toda la vida.


End file.
